Electrical coil assemblies, particularly coil assemblies for transformers used in electrical control devices, require that external lead connections to the coil ends be electrically insulated from surrounding equipment and that the construction be such that a pull on the external leads will not be transmitted to the coil ends. To accomplish this, common prior art structures utilize insulative tape, rigid insulative strips, or encapsulation with an epoxy resin, or combinations thereof. Such arrangements are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture.